High Trunks
by rista07d
Summary: A short story about why Cody's trunks suddenly became higher. Randy/Cody. Slash


Warning: Slash, so don't like don't read!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: So another old one. It's short but I think it was actually written within an hour or so. Also once again, my first language is English so please forgive me if there are any mistakes!

**CANDY**

Cody was standing in front of the mirror, fuzzing with the edge of his trunks. He really didn't like this one or any of the other ones he was wearing lately. Okay he didn't want the tiny blue ones back either, because he didn't really feel comfortable in them and he felt almost naked. Besides he was terrified that Shawn Michaels would decided to pull them down in a house show, like Shawn had the tendency to do. Than he wouldn't have the time to stop people from seeing anything if he would be wearing those.

"What are you doing?" Came a deep voice from behind him.

Turning Cody saw Randy leaning against the doorpost, watching him with a frown.

"I'm sick of these ridiculous high trunks" Cody pouted at him.

"You know why you are wearing them, aren't you" Randy just answered.

"I know. It's my own fault, but still." He turned back to the mirror, looking at his reflection accurately.

"Do you regret it?" Randy asked as he walked to him, coming to stand behind him and leaning his chin on Cody's shoulder. Letting his hands wonder over Cody's stomach.

Immediately Cody shook his head. "No absolutely not, but I'm rethinking if I chose the right spot for it."

Randy's right hand wondered over to the edge of Cody's trunks, pulling it a little down with his thumb revealing a little viper tattoo right next to Cody's hipbone.

It was Cody's way of showing he belonged to Randy and he had gotten it after the two of them had talked about Randy's tattoos once. Randy had teased him that he was to scared to have some ink on his body. So without Randy knowing it he had went to a tattoo shop the next day to get this tattoo. When he had revealed it to the older man later that day and told him the meaning behind it, his lover had become emotional and had taken him in his arms, showering with kisses.

He didn't want anyone else to know about or see the tattoo, so that's why he had started wearing those high trunks. Now however he started to think that his choice of the place could have been better. Still he liked how it how it looked on him and he found the place perfect too, but maybe it wasn't very practical.

"You know I don't mind if the tattoo is seen" Randy whispered, rubbing said tattoo with his thumb.

Cody chuckled. "Like you aren't possessive enough over me, everyone here knows I belong to you. Hell even some fans know it." Randy just hummed and kissed Cody's neck softly. "Besides I like the idea that it's shows I belong to you, but by not showing it to everyone however it sort of means to me that I'm still my own person" Cody explained to his lover, tilting his head so Randy would have better access to it.

Randy however pulled away, making Cody whine in protest while Randy looked at him surprised. "You really put a lot of thought into this tattoo, haven't you."

Cody smiled and nodded. "Before the whole daring me thing, I had already thought about getting this" he confessed.

"You sneaky little bastard" Randy growled playfully.

"I learned from the best" Cody said with a smirk.

Randy returned the smirk before he went back to attacking Cody's neck with kisses.

Cody eyes went back to the mirror again, smiling at the reflection of him and Randy like this. He didn't want to sound arrogant, but they really looked damn good together. His eyes lowered to the reflection of his tattoo. No he would never regret the tattoo, even if he could have chosen a better and more practical place for it. And though Randy never said it he knew that the older man took pride in his tattoo, that there was a visible sign Cody belonged to him.

His eyes traveled over the little tattoo once more, before he looked back at his own reflection and he smiled. Yeah it was perfect.

**FIN**

A/N: Ok although it's an old one I really want to know what you think, so please review :)


End file.
